


The Happiest Ending

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Married Sex, Massage, Rimming, THEY'RE MARRIED YA'LL, Teasing, Tender Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Episode tag for 6x14. Several weeks later, Patrick helps David relax with a massage of his own.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	The Happiest Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the title and I can't believe I wrote reaction fic the night of the series finale but it was so perfect and I blame David's lovely little blissed out face for basically writing this for me.

The swirl of happiness following their wedding extends long after the reception, saying goodbye to Moira and Johnny, and then saying goodbye to Alexis a week later. They wake up together in the same bed and it is a revelation each and every time that the beautiful man drooling into the pillows next to him is his  _ husband _ . They tend to the store as usual and they’re steadily working towards closing on the house. In just a few short weeks, they’ll be moving into their first home together and Patrick can hardly wait. David will occupy hours decorating it and Patrick will happily move every piece of furniture into the correct position as instructed. There’ll be a room for him to write songs in while David quietly sketches in the corner, bathed in sunbeams as he curls up in a dusty old armchair they’ve yet to purchase but Patrick knows David will find the perfect one for the space. In fact, thrifting new pieces for their house is what sends his husband skittering off with Stevie to Elm Ridge for the day. While David was initially reluctant to leave Patrick on his own, Patrick insists that their fledgling marriage can withstand a single afternoon apart for the first time in three weeks. Besides, it gives Patrick time to work on something of his own.

While he knows the massage with the unexpected 'surprise' on their wedding day was not David’s fault, he can’t help but feel a little bit possessive when he thinks about it. Watching David’s blissed out face when they’d returned for him that day was at first a turn on and then an upsetting failure on his part that was quickly soothed away with the touch of David’s lips on his. It’s not that he’s angry with any of the parties involved, it just wasn’t the sort of surprise he’d expected it to be. So that’s why Patrick has a massage table on loan from a cousin of Twyla’s who owns a pet massage parlor in Elmdale and half the Rose Apothecary stock in massage oils laid out in the center of the apartment. He carefully set out and lit every single candle they own and turned out all the lights so that the apartment is a wash of flickering shadows and warmth. His carefully curated Spotify playlist of piano covers of romantic ballads plays softly in the background and he’s striped down to his boxers and a robe because before the night ends, he will be fucking David into the mattress. He even made sure Stevie had David corralled back into the car by five o’clock so he’d be home in time to eat before he got hangry. Patrick finishes lighting the very last candle when he can hear David’s key in the lock.

David stands in the doorway with a beautiful curve to his lip that Patrick wants to kiss and bite all at once. David’s become noticeably softer in the past few weeks. Although Patrick didn’t initially understand why David needed a wedding so badly, his happy sighs whenever they use a pot or pan and he informs Patrick who bought it off their registry or the way he’ll catch him staring at Patrick’s ring like his eyes can’t help but gravitate towards it fill Patrick with an immeasurable fondness. Not to mention, David has been just a tad bit needier when they have sex, allowing Patrick to take the lead more often than not and being so very good for him. Patrick knows it won’t be long before David will need a bit more roughness from their sex life but for now, he is content to give his new husband all the gentle kisses and tender touches he could ever want.

“Honey, I’m home.” David announces, the grin blooming across his face as he shuts the door and pushes into Patrick’s space easily. Patrick pulls him close and kisses him sweetly, lips closed and chaste. David pulls back after a moment, eyebrow raised as he takes in the massage table with the flower petals strewn across it and the kitchen table set with two steaming bowls of pasta and two full glasses of wine.

“Did I already miss an anniversary or something?” David asks with a nervous laugh that makes Patrick descend on his lips immediately to fend off the thought that David has done something wrong. David settles into the kiss with a sigh. Patrick thinks he’s doing a pretty good job of protecting David from his darkest thoughts thus far in their marriage.

“No, baby. Just trying to fix one of my mistakes actually. Why don’t you tell me how much of a blow was dealt to our furniture budget today?” David brightens even more at that and it’s like staring directly into the sun. Although Patrick could never again question David’s love for him, David’s love for décor was clearly a very close second. They sit across from each other at the table and David recounts his finds of the day. Patrick is silently relieved David only spent about half their intended budget today but the tartan loveseat, wicker oval chairs, double vanity dresser, and oak china cabinet all sound like they will be beautiful additions to the growing collection of things that are just theirs. As they finish their meal and David suggestively brings up dessert, Patrick sends him off to the bathroom instead.

“Why don’t you go hop in the shower, I’ll bet you’re sore. I know how you get when you go thrifting and I’m sure you’ve been crawling on floors and half climbing walls with measuring tape all day.” David scoffs but it’s a halfhearted thing.

“Um excuse me, how else was I supposed to measure that antique wardrobe? It’s not like they made it easy to gauge its size by relegating it to a dusty corner.” Even still, he stands and turns toward the bathroom, but Patrick can see the hesitation. His face twists a little as he nervously wrings his hands.

“But seriously, do we have dessert because if not, I think that ice cream place we like is open until 8:00.” Patrick drops his head with a laugh and sends David off to the bathroom with a smack on the ass for his trouble. When David practically leans into it, Patrick realizes that maybe the firm hand in the bedroom needs to make a comeback sooner rather than later.

“Make sure you get nice and clean for me in there, baby. I have plans for you tonight.” Patrick calls and the sudden burst of speed David puts on as he all but slams the bathroom door shut in his eagerness is inspiring. David takes a moderately long shower, not as long as the ones post 'Incident' but not a quick rinse either, for which Patrick is grateful. Their communication skills are still not the best they could be but when it comes to sex, they communicate on the same wavelength more often than not. In the beginning of their relationship, it was a revelation to be with someone who not only wanted the same things but anticipated his needs in a way Patrick never knew a partner could. Now as his husband steps out of the steam of the bathroom completely naked and half-hard, Patrick knows they are perfectly in sync once again. Patrick stripped down to his boxers while David was in the bathroom and is standing next to the massage table with the sheet pulled back.

“What’s all this?” David asks with a coy smile. Patrick gestures for him to get on the table and has to adjust himself in his boxers when David takes his sweet time swinging one leg and then the other over the table, giving Patrick a nice view of his tight hole. David lays on his stomach without being prompted and Patrick settles the sheet low over his ass for the time being, like it’s a present for them both to unwrap. Patrick rubs a single hand in a large circle over David’s back, his thumb lovingly stroking over his favorite mole with each pass as he feels David sigh and relax beneath him.

“Well the last time I set one of these up for you, you got a happy ending without my permission.” David’s shoulders immediately hitch up toward his ears, but Patrick stops the motion with a hand between his shoulder blades and a soft kiss below his ear.

“No, baby. Don’t go there. Tonight is about giving you the happy ending you deserve. No one knows your body like I do. After all, I have the ring to prove it.” David turns his head to look at Patrick with the most lovesick expression and Patrick kisses him again just because he looks so adorable. He takes David’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs just a little and David gasps so beautifully at the rough treatment that Patrick kind of wants to join him on the table. But no, he has a plan for tonight. He pulls back and resumes his rubbing and David pillows his hands under his arms with a sigh.

Patrick leans down and presses a line of feather light kisses from the nape of his neck to the top of his shoulders before whispering into his skin, “All I ask is that you relax and let me take care of you.” David shudders beneath him and Patrick straightens up to retrieve his basket of supplies. Ever since Singles Week, Rose Apothecary has had great success with their stock of massage oils and lubes. Tonight, Patrick settles on David’s favorite massage oil, a warming oil that smells like cinnamon and cedar. Patrick also picks up the bottle of cooling lube because as much as he wants to get David completely relaxed, he’d rather him be awake when they get to the happy ending portion of the evening. They’ve had more than their fair share of massages end in accidental naps.

Patrick slicks up his hands with the massage oil before drawing a thick line of the stuff down David’s spine, relishing in the deep sigh it elicits. He strokes both hands firmly down David’s back to spread the oil in an even coat before he starts to rub at the spots of tension. David carries tension in his shoulders and Patrick is sure to start there before even thinking of moving further down. David’s little noises of pleasure are a thrill as he starts to relax under Patrick’s hands. He kneads at the tight coil of muscles around his neck until they finally start to give under his ministrations and David’s little noises turn into longer moans and groans. He adds more oil, drawing a little ‘P’ along the edge of David’s spine just because he can and David’s responding giggle is worth the silliness of the gesture. He uses the tips of his fingers to spread the oil further down David’s back, his nails dragging a bit at the skin just to hear David’s breath stutter beneath him. He allows his thumbs to trace down David’s spine and fan out to the sides while the oil cascades across his skin in silky waves. Oil is now dripping onto the sheets below but Patrick could care less about using too much because David’s back is glowing golden in the candle light and he starts to tremble as Patrick’s fingers drift lower and lower.

He works his way down David’s back until he meets the top of the sheet, which is already damp from the dripping oil. David shivers when Patrick tosses the sheet to the floor, leaving David deliciously bare for his hungry gaze. His legs have spread a bit from Patrick’s gentle massaging and Patrick can see the dusky furl of his hole is on display. His balls are drawn up tight against his body and Patrick knows his erection is pressed snug against his stomach and the table. For a moment, he is torn between telling David to turn onto his back so he can see it and continuing his path down to David’s ass but the moment passes and Patrick rubs both hands down the dip in David’s back to collect two handfuls of oil before smoothing both hands over David’s ass. David moans loud and long and ruts against the table at the treatment. Before Patrick can stop himself, he spanks David across the ass. David lets out a very breathy “ _ oh! _ ” of surprise while Patrick soothes the sting away with an apologetic hand.

“None of that now, darling husband of mine. I’ll give you what you need.” Patrick purrs as he uses both hands to massage David’s ass. David, for his part, only wriggles slightly underneath him, which Patrick knows is a herculean feat for him given how sensitive he is. Patrick draws a finger from the top of David’s spine all the way down his crack and watches the warm oil pool over David’s hole before dripping down over his balls. David is trembling again as Patrick pulls his cheeks apart to get a better look. No matter how many times Patrick does this, David always seems to be a little embarrassed by the rapt attention Patrick gives his most sensitive parts and it never ceases to make Patrick feel possessive of this gorgeous, sweet man, who is now wearing  _ five _ of his rings. But tonight is, unfortunately, not about teasing David so Patrick forgoes the usual teasing in favor of dragging his tongue down to chase the dripping oil.

The resulting howl of pleasure from David rings in his ears as he repeats the motion in reverse while reaching for the cooling lube. He uncaps it as softly as he can manage and, with David still noisily moaning his encouragement into his pillowed arms, the noise is so well hidden that when he works it into David’s hole the sudden drop in volume is an affirmation in and of itself. David shivers at the dueling sensations as Patrick licks the oil, mixing it with the lube as he finally lavishes his tongue over David’s hole. He starts out licking soft as to not completely overwhelm David with the sensations but before long, he is pulling David’s cheeks apart to get better access. David’s soft cries of pleasure are like a siren call and Patrick drives his tongue inside him as if it will get him closer to that beautiful sound. He pulls away for the briefest of moments for more lube before he works a finger in alongside his tongue. David attempts to press up into the touch but Patrick steadies him with a quick spank and David stills. Patrick works his finger in and out, catching his breath and watching David’s hips shift. It’s still incredibly hot to watch David get very worked up over something relatively unobtrusive like a single finger in his hole but David has always been very sensitive.

“That’s it, baby. Feels nice having something inside you, huh?” Patrick murmurs, his free hand pulling at David’s ass cheek so he can watch his finger moving in and out of David’s body. David heaves out a breath and his legs shift apart further to give Patrick more room to work. Patrick rewards him with a second finger and a bite to the fleshy part where David’s ass meets his thigh. David cries out at the bite and it’s one of the most beautiful things Patrick has ever heard.

“So pretty for me all spread out like this. Watching you settle into my hands, being such a good boy for me.” Patrick can’t help the flow of words as he continues to work his fingers in and out of David. He adds a third and crooks them to watch David jerk as he rubs over his prostate.

“There it is. Gotta give your little sweet spot some love too. I want you to feel so good. Are you feeling good for me, baby?” David whimpers as Patrick strokes over the spot as he waits for an answer that he clearly isn’t getting. With one final twist of his fingers, Patrick withdraws them and urges David to roll over on to his front. David does so and Patrick is thrilled to watch as his hard, red cock is revealed along with the wet spot from underneath as he turns. David is flushed and heaving for breath and Patrick needs to be inside him already. He quickly shucks off his boxers and clambers onto the table to join him, ignoring the creak of the table legs as he covers David’s body with his own.

“Look at you all hard and leaking for me. You got the table all messy. Such a dirty boy.” Patrick teases while David reaches to pull him into a deep kiss. He licks into Patrick’s mouth but his tongue lulls in a sort of lazy way that means he’s already a little gone from Patrick’s hands and tongue on him. Patrick hums into David’s mouth even as he pulls away to line his cock up with David’s waiting hole. The oil and lube offer a slippery slide as he enters David in one smooth thrust. Patrick waits a moment for David to adjust before pulling all the way out like he likes to do just to watch David’s face scrunch up in displeasure while he waits for Patrick to fill him up again. Before he can do anything though, the table creaks again and Patrick has the sudden presence of mind to think maybe he should get off when the entire thing collapses underneath them. It at least drops straight down but David shrieks and grabs for Patrick, pulling him tightly to his chest like he can save him from harm that way. A moment of stunned silence envelopes the room before David lets out a loud noise underneath him and Patrick immediately panics. Patrick pulls out of David’s embrace to make sure he’s not hurt when he sees that David is holding back laughter so hard his eyes are watering from it. Patrick arches one eyebrow at him and David lets out a bright peal of laughter that sounds so rapturous, Patrick can’t help but fall in love with him even more right then and there.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we broke the massage table. That’s amazing.” David says through tears of laughter as Patrick helps him to stand. The table looks very much worse for wear and Patrick hangs his head briefly.

“I think it’s going to be less funny when we have to figure out how to pay Twyla’s cousin for a replacement.” Patrick offers but David waves him away with a flick of the wrist.

“Later. Right now, I’d very much like to finish what we started in our marital bed.” David bats his eyes at him like any part of the ending of that sentence is sexy and, somehow, it really is. Patrick walks him backward to the bed and David rips the duvet off so Patrick can spread him out on the sheets. They’ll definitely need to wash them right after because this oil is probably going to get everywhere but then David is pushing _him_ back onto the sheets and straddling his hips. Patrick watches in awe as David sinks down on his cock with a breathy sigh. The oil from his massage is dripping down his back onto Patrick’s thighs and some of it is now smeared across his belly and chest from where the table collapsed and David is an absolute vision. The candlelight flicking across the shimmering oil gives his whole body an ethereal glow that makes him look somehow angelic and like all of Patrick’s wildest fantasies come to life all at once. He works himself up and down Patrick’s cock and Patrick moans out his approval when he fully seats himself and grinds his ass against Patrick’s thighs.

“Beautiful, you’re so beautiful, David, _god_. So tight around my cock. Like you were made for me.” Patrick says as he watches David’s thighs flex as he lifts himself back up. David throws his head back to flick his sweaty hair out of his face.

“Honey, I was. I even have the ring to prove it.” David teases, throwing Patrick’s words from earlier back in his face as he flashes the simple band on his left hand at him. Patrick growls and flips them, catching David off guard. David lands on his back with an “oof” and Patrick finally starts to fuck into him like he’s been wanting to all night. He sets a brutal pace, arms wrapping around David as he pounds into him.

“David, you make me so happy. I’m so happy you’re mine. Love you so much.” Patrick bites the words into David's neck. David cries out and clenches hard around his cock and Patrick can feel the wetness of his release between them. The blissed out look on David’s face as he comes down from his orgasm is enough to tip Patrick over the edge. He comes, filling David up with his release and David kisses him gently through it, murmuring  _ I love yous _ into the space between them like a prayer. His fingers twist in Patrick’s hair, scratching at the base of his skull and he pulls Patrick in close. Patrick wraps his arms tightly around David and listens to the familiar beat of his heart.

Later, once the sheets are in the wash, the table has been declared a lost cause until the morning, and they are both curled up around each other as they drift off to sleep, David whispers against Patrick’s lips, “Happiest ending I ever got. A whole lifetime with you, Patrick Brewer-Rose.” And Patrick falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos keep me going! I'm not ready to leave this party yet for a good long while and I hope you are too. 💕


End file.
